Joe Hahn
Joseph Hahn, better known as Mr. Hahn, (born March 15, 1977 in Glendale, California) is an American turntablist and director best known as the DJ for Linkin Park. Linkin Park Hahn joined Linkin Park, after meeting fellow band mate Mike Shinoda in art school, when the band was called Xero in 1996 as the band's turntablist. Since then, he has directed music videos for Linkin Park, with the exceptions of "One Step Closer", "Crawling", "Faint", and "Given Up". However, he came up with the idea for "One Step Closer" and collaborated with Mark Fiore and fellow band members to direct "Given Up". He is referenced to as Mr. Hahn at the beginning of "Cure for the Itch" from Hybrid Theory as well as in "High Voltage" from Hybrid Theory EP and "Kyur4 TH Ich" from Reanimation. He has also remixed the band's songs "With You" and "Cure for the Itch" (originally on "Hybrid Theory"), which appear on the remix album Reanimation as "Wth>You" and "Kyur4 Th Ich". On the 2007 album Minutes to Midnight, Joe Hahn focused his contributions on programming with his sound effects board and MIDI keyboard. Minutes To Midnight also features his turntable talents on five tracks: "What I've Done", "Wake", "Valentine's Day", "The Little Things Give You Away", and "In Pieces." Joe has been known to utilize MIDI pads on several tracks from the band. Examples include "Crawling", "Numb", and "Points of Authority". Other projects Hahn was featured on the Fort Minor songs "Slip Out the Back" and "Move On" (a Fort Minor Militia exclusive), tracks produced and sung by his Linkin Park bandmate Mike Shinoda. In both tracks, Hahn does some scratching in the outro. He also remixed the single "Where'd You Go", which he named "Where'd You Joe". He was also featured as a turntablist in the track "It's Goin' Down" by the The X-Ecutioners. Hahn's Linkin Park bandmates Mike Shinoda, Dave Farrell, Rob Bourdon and Static-X lead-singer Wayne Static also made an appearance in the song's music video. Hahn has also managed to be featured on Good Charlotte's new compilation album Greatest Remixes on the track "The Young & the Hopeless". As a proficient music video director, Joe has not only directed videos for his band Linkin Park, but he has also directed videos for Static-X, Story of the Year, Xzibit, X-Ecutioners, and Alkaline Trio. Hahn has also done some special effects for the TV show The X-Files. In 2005 to 2006, while bandmates Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda were busy with side projects, Hahn shot a short film called The Seed in Los Angeles, California, released in March 2008 and premiered at the Pusan International Film Festival. Hahn also appeared with a minor role in a short film by Filip Engström called Little Pony. In 2005, Hahn opened a retail concept store and brand Suru, located on the famous Melrose Avenue in Los Angeles. Personal life Hahn is of Korean descent. He married Karen Benedit in February 2005 after dating her since 2003. Joe filed for divorce from Karen earlier in 2009. Hahn attended the accredited Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California, but he didn't graduate in order to put his efforts into the band. Hahn is known for his dry sense of humor and wit in most interviews. Hahn is also a Transformers fan—on various occasions he has worn clothing or used turntables with Decepticon symbols on them. He was also the one to advise the band to put the single "What I've Done" on the soundtrack for the Transformers live action movie. Hahn, along with Rob and Chester, were present at the Transformers movie premiere. Hahn Does interviews, rare performing and is similar to Dave in Linkin park hiatus life. Category:Linkin Park members